


Mother & Son

by Anonymous



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a short fluffy moment between Greg and Susan set after Book 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: anonymous





	Mother & Son

After arriving home from the field trip Frank went upstairs to his room, and Greg went to look for his mother.

He found her in the kitchen cooking lunch. She smiled when she saw him. He smiled too.

"Hey Greg. Welcome back home. How was the trip?" She seemed eager to know all about it.

"It was...eventful." That was the best he could think of. He wasn't gonna lie and say he enjoyed it.

Susan stopped coking and turned to face Greg.

"Did you get my letter?" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes. Um, I got a little... choked up while reading it."

"Aww. Did you miss me?" Susan was now smiling again.

Greg looked down almost embarrassed to answer the question. "Yes." He replied with a little blush.

"Well I missed you too sweetie."

She approached him and gave him a hug. Greg surprisingly seemed okay with it and returned the hug.

And for the first time in a while Greg was not embarrassed to be hugged by his mother.


End file.
